Hero Heroine
by Sketched Hero
Summary: ON HOLD  A Pokemon Journey. A girl willing to take the journey. And a close friend. Co-written by Apollo Legend!
1. A New Frenemy

_RAWR! Here's a Pokémon thing I've got for you! If you wanna be in it, give me your OC's name and the Pokémon he/she has. No levels, I'll make all the battles. Don't you worry; I won't make my character pwn you up…not yet at least!_

_Sega, KK, Rakaia… are you ready?_

_-Rina_

**Chapter 1: A New Frenemy**

"Rina, you really should wake up now."

I groaned loudly. "Tom, shut up…" I rolled over and my face pressed against the pillow. My blue hair shook around wildly as I moved around in bed. I tried getting myself comfortable again as I got ready to sleep again.

"Rina…when will you _ever _tell the difference between our voices?!" my _other _brother asked angrily. "_TOM _HAS A LOW VOICE!" he shrieked. "I HAVE A REALLY, REALLY HIGH VOICE!" And to prove it, his voice rose higher than mine.

"Alright, I'm getting up," I muttered. "Juudai, please be quiet…"

He ignored my words. "Good. You finally get your own Pokémon," he said happily and I heard his hands clasp together.

I stood up from my bed, ignoring his comment. I stripped down to my panties and changed into some fresh clothes. I wore a black T-shirt underneath my checkered blue and black Wet Seal jacket. I grabbed a matching blue and black bandana scarf around my neck and realized I wasn't wearing pants. I felt my face turn red as I slipped into a bright white pair of skinny jeans. Probably a bad idea for an adventure, but I didn't exactly care.

"C'mon, sis," Juudai groaned, knocking at my door. He barged in and I blushed because I was still trying to pull my jeans up. Juudai blushed as well, seeing my panties, because he wasn't exactly my blood-brother. He was only my step-brother. He turned away and murmured, "Please hurry, Rina."

"Y-Yes-s-sir," I mumbled quietly, blushing as red as he did, which looked like a very, very ripe tomato. After I got my pants carefully on, I rushed down to eat breakfast, which Juudai had already gotten ready.

"Ahem," he coughed. Juudai, my spiky brown-haired brother, pointed at the food on the table. I bet he was trying to make it up to me. There were a couple of pancakes. He just _knows _I love pancakes, especially his. I sat down by the table and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. My brother had bright brown eyes and he wore a white T-shirt under his brown sweater vest. He also had on some black shorts on. He smiled again when I was looking at him. "Eat already, Rina. The pancakes are gonna get cold!"

"Right, Chief!" I started gulping down the pancakes as quickly as possible, but then I started choking and laughing at the same time. Juudai rolled his eyes. I did that most mornings. It wasn't a habit, but more like a routine. He strode quickly to me and gave me the Heimlich maneuver.

"I didn't mean for you to eat it so fast," Juudai said quietly as I coughed up the pancake piece. "Would you rather I make you a rice ball?"

"Maybe for later," I replied, smiling. "I would like some for my…journey!"

My name is Rina Sakurai. I'm currently 15 years-old, going on to 16. I'm finally getting my first Pokémon and I'm really excited. The guy before is Juudai Chardela, my older step-brother. He likes to help people out and he's always so happy and helpful. Juudai already has a Pokémon (a Machamp) that helps him around the house. Mom and Dad aren't at home so often, so Juudai is the one who stays around and fixes the house up. Tom McCall, my other brother, is off on _his _own Pokémon journey as well. He's older than Juudai and I'm always asking him (Juudai) if he wants to go instead of me. He always shakes his head and says, 'No way, Rina' and I sigh and just comply with what he wants.

"Rina, you're going to be late to get your Pokémon," Juudai sighed. "Let's get going. We're five minutes late."

"…Oh, okay. Gotcha."

"Hey. That's _my _line."

I realized that Juudai's favorite habit of words rubbed off me. I sighed and the two of us ran to the Pokémon Lab.

*******

"Oh, hello, Rina," Professor Kanayo said with a happy smile. He had brown hair turning white and wore a Professor's lab coat. "We've got a few Pokémon left."

"Awesome," I said, replying with a happy grin.

Professor Kanayo nodded. "Follow me, Rina, Juudai." He led us out into the backyard field where all the Pokémon played and had fun. "Choose any of them."

"Wow, really? Any? I always thought that you wouldn't let newcomers get such awesome Pokémon." I instantly regretted it.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding me, Rina," Professor Kanayo said with a devilish grin. "Come back inside. There are three_ rare_ Pokémon you can choose from…"

I sighed, following Professor Kanayo. Juudai patted my head. "You'll get a good Pokémon," he said quietly. "I promise."

Professor Kanayo threw three Pokéballs into the air and Juudai and I watched intently.

Three Pokémon came out.

A green one with an unusual leaf thing on its head.

A Chikorita.

A blue one that looked like an alligator…crocodile, sorry.

A Totodile.

And finally…

A greenish orange Pokémon with orange flames shooting out of its back.

A Cyndaquil.

I knew who I wanted the second I saw the Pokémon.

"So, who do you choose?" Professor Kanayo asked.

"…The… uh…"

I hesitated, but got myself back.

"Cyndaquil!" I shouted.

Juudai's head lurched forward somewhat and I apologized. I forgot that my voice was quite loud.

"…Here you go, Rina." Professor Kanayo had gotten Cyndaquil back in its Pokéball. He handed it to me and I thanked him.

"Now go out into the world."

I smiled and he handed me a Pokédex pretty much a Pokémon dictionary. "I think you've done your homework well enough to know what this is," he commented smiling.

"Yep."

I took it and put it into my blue North Face backpack. I just love the color blue. Juudai looked at me and smiled. "Well done, little sister."

"You sound a lot like Emmett," I said, grinning.

"…Do I _look _buff?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said that you _sounded _like Emmett, not looked like him," I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's get going."

"You're coming with me?" I'm sure that my face was pure konfuzzledness.

"No," he said, walking out. "But I wanna battle you."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I ONLY GOT MY POKÉMON NOW!!!"

"What's his name?" Juudai asked quietly, stepping onto the soft grass.

"What?"

"His name. Of that one guy you really like."

I blushed. "H-his name? A-Apollo…"

Juudai nodded. "Alright then. I hope you see Apollo again on your Pokémon journey. Think of him every day."

"…" I looked at him, still confused. "But why?"

"No reason," he said with a shrug.

I never heard _that _before from him. 'No reason'? Impossible! He sounded waaaaaayyyyyy too serious to be Juudai Alymyx Chardela!!

"…Okay… I guess…" I took out Cyndaquil's Pokéball. "Go! Cynda…or… Go! Quil!!"

"That's his nickname?" Juudai asked, holding out an Ultra Ball. I knew what Pokémon that was. It _wasn't _Machamp.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

He smiled. "I was expecting you'd call him something like….Oh, I don't know. Apollo?" he mocked.

"Juudai!" I exclaimed, flushing.

He let out a loose laugh. "You don't even know how to get Cyndaquil out of the ball," he groaned, dropping his Ultra Ball.

"Sorry!" I shouted. I pressed the small button on the Pokéball and threw it up into the air. "Go! Quil!"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the Pokéball…but turned on…me.

_!!!_

"WHOA THERE!" I screamed, falling to the ground as Cyndaquil hit me with a _hard _Eruption attack.

_CyyyynnnDA!_

"Cyndaquil…" I fell backwards and Cyndaquil jumped up and down on my stomach in victory. "Aw you're so cute," I muttered happily.

I heard Juudai laughing, but I also heard another Pokémon. "Did you just throw Lucario out?"

"Yes sire," he agreed after another laugh.

"I wanna check what Quil can do," I murmured. I took out my Pokédex and scanned Cyndaquil who was smiling as well as a Pokémon could.

_**Pokédex: **_

_**Cyndaquil: National: 155 Johto: 004**_

_**Fire type**_

_**It attacks using brief blasts of fire and uses flashes of fire to hide itself. It is a calm and rational Pokémon. **_

_**Battle moves:**_

_**Eruption – Special (Fire)**_

_**Flamethrower – Special (Fire)**_

_**Focus Punch – Physical (Fighting)**_

_**Heat Wave – Special (Fire)**_

"Gosh he's good." I patted my Cyndaquil softly. It snorted out a small breath of fire.

"True," Juudai agreed, coming closer with his Lucario. "But check out my Lucario's moves."

_**Pokédex:**_

_**Lucario: National: 448 Johto: none**_

_**Fighting/Steel type**_

_**A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. It understands human speech.**_

_**Battle moves: **_

_**Force Palm – Special (Fighting) **_

_**Aura Sphere – Special (Fighting)**_

_**Close Combat – Physical (Fighting)**_

_**Dragon Pulse – Special (Dragon)**_

"…Coool?" I said with wonder.

"Exactly," Juudai muttered. "Lucario."

_Yes?_

"Force Palm Cyndaquil carefully off my sister," he ordered.

I gasped, my eyes widening.

Quickly, Lucario closed its eyes and held a hand up. Instantly, a transparent hand appeared and took Cyndaquil carefully away from me.

_CYNDAAA!! CYNDAAAAAAAAA!_

Cyndaquil released a burst of energy from its back, using the move Heat Wave.

_Please, Cyndaquil. Be a little less…angry._

I sighed. You couldn't compare to Lucario's strength _or _his talkativeness.

"…Cyndaquil," Juudai murmured quietly.

_Cynda?_

"Bring him to me, please, Lukas," he said to his Lucario.

_Yes sir._

Lukas the Lucario closed its eyes again and moved Cyndaquil carefully to Juudai.

Juudai hugged the Cyndaquil carefully and I was a little frightened. I was thinking, maybe, Cyndaquil would blast Juudai into molten lava or something. Anyway!

Juudai examined him and I started tapping my foot nervously. His eyes widened and he said, "Ah…this was Jacob's Cyndaquil."

I looked at him in awe. "How do you know that Quil is _Jacob's _Cyndaquil?"

"Look." Juudai pointed at the sides of Cyndaquil. I finally noticed the blue stripe on its head.

"Why _does _it have a blue stripe on its head, anyway?" I asked in wonder.

"Maybe if you find Jacob, you'll know." Juudai smiled devilishly. That smiled could only mean he knew what was going on.

"Juudai…you evil bi—"

_AHEM! This is an E-rated game, Rina._

"Oh. Right…"

Juudai sighed. "Now that I know that this guy is Jacob's…" He put Quil down onto the brown ground. Quil ran to me and jumped into my arms, probably realizing I was Jacob's best friend. "You can have him back."

"When you word it like that—'have him back'—it sounds really mean."

"Volkner sent you an e-mail."

I blushed. "Oh, _shut up, _man."

"You shouldn't be blushing," Juudai groaned, flapping his arms down. Lukas nodded. "You like Apollo."

"But I like Volkner too—a lot."

"But more like another step brother, right?" he asked, smiling.

"…Uh…I dunno."

I turned away, blushing again. "C'mon. I just wanna go now!!!!!"

"…Fine." When I turned around, Juudai wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Be safe, sis."

"I know bro…" I hugged him back. "I'll miss you."

I felt him chuckle. "I know, Rina. If you wanna hear my voice, just call, okay? I'll be working extra hard now that you're not home." I looked up at his smiling face. "I mean, 'cause you're not here and all…"

I smiled back. "You're right. I hope I see Tom on the way."

"And Apollo," he added.

"Volkner for sure," I murmured, hugging him tighter. "Bye, Juudai…"

"You sure you wanna go, Rina? I mean…"

"Aw, Juudai. Just make sure Asuka comes around every day okay?" I teased, pulling away from him.

His face flushed and he turned away from me. "Oh, you crazy girl."

"…I'll be back once I'm champion! I promise!" I shouted, running in the opposite direction of him.

He smiled and waved.

_A kinda…bad ending. _

_But, I'm solo aren't I?_

_-Rina _


	2. Knowing Who Your Enemies Are

_Here's the next chapter. Glad you guys got your OCs in!_

_Check my profile if I accepted yours, or check your inbox!_

_-Rina_

_**Note 1: **__I need Gym Leaders and Elite Four. First come, first served! PM/review me for those spots._

_**Note 2: **__Yes, this series WILL be T-rated. If you don't get it, read._

_**Note 3: **__Apollo Legend is my boyfriend. He's hot, friendly, cute and someone I can rely on. He co-writes Hero-Heroine now. When he is in that part, he writes most of it._

**Chapter 2: Knowing Who Your Enemies Are  
**

A young man "appeared" in front of me as I started off to the woods.

He had blonde hair, one side braided and short hair down to his neck. His eyes were violet, not a normal thing to see. "It's dangerous to go around here alone," he said quietly. His voice was light, clear and creamy… A Pokéball was thrown up into the air and a large orange Dragonite appeared.

"Wow," I gasped.

"I'm… Hiroshi Arumajiki," he said with a soft smile.

_Hiroshi…Arumajiki…_

"…You're one of Apollo's friends!" I realized after a few minutes.

"Correct," he said with another one of his soft smiles. It made my heart melt. _How…?_

"Um…where's Apollo now?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Hiroshi shrugged. "Not sure," he admitted. "It's a little hard to know where he would be."

"T-true…"

This time, the blonde man smiled. "He's probably off at the fifth gym leader or something."

My eyes widened.

"He got his Pokémon a few weeks ago," he prompted. "Who are you, anyway?"

"M-me? I-I'm Rina Sakurai," I stuttered out. My heart sank. If Apollo's already at gym leader five…

"I'm sorry to say that," Hiroshi murmured. "It's true, though. Unfortunately, Apollo… he has great potential." Hiroshi laughed, letting out a new side of him. "What makes you think he'll remember you?"

"Apollo is my closest friend!" I screamed. "He would never—"

"Never what?" Hiroshi interrupted.

The shades of the trees blocked our faces. It was dark.

"He won't forget me!" I shouted, clenching my hands together tightly.

"…You have potential too… If only you were a little less caring," Hiroshi sighed.

"You can't be Apollo's friend!" was the last thing I heard myself say.

I was face palmed to the ground. One side of my face and covered in dirt and I couldn't feel myself. I felt for my Pokéball, but that disappeared from me as well as my nerves.

"G-give me…back…Quil…," I moaned. Sharp needles shot up my legs.

"Quil, you say? That's exactly what Jacob called little Cyndaquil," I heard Hiroshi cackle.

"Give…him…back…" My eyes closed, but I tried to stand up.

"Oh Rina. I didn't know you'd get into trouble this quickly," I heard another voice call out. I heard a bike pedal through, but I didn't hear _him. _

_Apollo...is that...you?_

*******

Sometime later, my eyes fluttered open.

"Rina. Are you awake? Alive?" I heard my favorite (and I love him!) friend ask.

"Y-yeah…" My voice was hoarse. _Appy…help._

His cold, callused hand pressed against my forehead. "Are you okay, Rina?"

"You asked…me that…already…"

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I was just checking."

"Where's…Quil…?" was all I could manage before my eyes closed.

"Hiroshi got away, flying on his Dragonite. You were hurt."

"Q-Quil…," I moaned. I felt tears sting my eyes. The Gym Leader let out a sad sigh and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Rina… I'll get Quil back as soon as your better."

My eyes opened again and I saw his face more clearly. It was a very serious look on his face, but his eyes showed sincere sadness. His spiky, gravity-defying blonde hair shone…it was already morning, I realized. His shining, blue eyes… I also noticed that he was wearing his usual black shirt under a white vest outfit. His smile pierced my eyes and I had to reach out and touch him. His fingers curled around mine and I smiled like he did.

"A...A...Ap...Apollo...," I said softly, drifting back into a deep sleep.

There was only one thing I heard before my body went into the darkness of slumber.

"Love you, Rina; always have, always will," he promised quietly.

*******

"OOF!" I heard myself shout.

"Sorry, Rina," Apollo said. "That's your new Pokémon."

I sat up in my hospital (actually, this was a Pokémon Center) and looked down at the Pokémon Apollo 'threw' at me. It was a Larvitar. The small Larvitar looked really unhappy and I frowned. "Why is it not smiling?"

"He," Apollo corrected. "He was in possession of Hiroshi. He was…deserted…after Hiroshi stole Quil."

I looked at Larvitar and grinned. He was cute. I patted his head and he snuggled into my chest. I squirmed around uncomfortably, looking at Apollo with a red face. Apollo smiled and I felt his lips touch my forehead again. I felt the blood boil and I said, "Um, bad idea."

Apollo put an arm around his head, saying, "Why, exactly?"

I shook my head. "You'll make me blush every time you do that."

He hugged me, nearly crushing my Larvitar. "I like it better like that, then, Rina..."

"Aw, Appy. I didn't know you were so loveable." I sighed and patted my little Larvitar again. He let out a little sound that I thought to be a sigh. It was _soooo adorable…_

"Aw, Rina. You're cute," Apollo said, patting _my _head. I touched the spot he felt with a groan.

"I'm not little Larvitar here," I muttered, stroking Larvitar again.

Apollo grinned. "You know I love you a lot." I blushed when I heard him say that.

Little Larvitar put its small hand at my mouth. I started giggling and Larvitar clenched my lips with his small paw/hands. Apollo began stroking Larvitar and smiled at me kindly. "He likes you."

I nodded, trying to wrench Larvitar's hand off my mouth.

"Of course, I know why," Apollo murmured.

I cocked my head to side, a gesture for him to continue.

"That's…Jacob's Larvitar."

I gasped. "WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

Larvitar started wailing and hitting my neck. "Aw, I'm sorry…Lief."

"Lief?" Apollo started laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

Larvitar jumped off me and down to Apollo's legs. He opened his mouth and…

"WHOA!"

"That's what you get when you let your heart win…whoaaaaa." I started laughing and Larvitar jumped back into my arms. "Aw, you're so cute when you're angry at Apollo."

"Like you," Apollo groaned, touching his bitten leg.

"I'll act like I never heard that," I muttered, reaching out to touch Apollo.

He smiled and took my hand, squeezing it affectionately. "Aw. You're as cute as you say your Larvitar is."

"As I _say _he is?" Larvitar bit Apollo's hand.

"OWCH!"

I smiled.

"At this rate, that _Larvitar _is gonna kill me, not your stupid freaking attitude," he muttered softly.

"Aw, my attitude is all you need to die!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together happily. "Doesn't that sound awesome?"

He shook his head, folding his arms. "Not at all," he groaned. His blonde haired flipped around carelessly and I smiled. Apollo was...hot.

I sat up better and hugged Apollo. "Thanks for saving me."

"Saving you?" Apollo said peculiarly. "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you the dude that saved my butt after Mr. Arumajiki destroyed me?" I asked.

"Yeah, but, I mean, why the hug?"

I sighed. "If you don't wanna be hugged, I understand."

He hugged me tighter. "I understand you better!" His lips brushed softly against my neck and I groaned.

"This is an E-rated game," I reminded him.

"It's also a K+ rated story..." I felt him smile against my skin. "Unless somebody changes the rating..." I'll change it to T, Apollo, I thought, don't worry.

Instead, I pulled away. "Mr. Legend!"

He shrugged. "I'll tell Nurse Joy about you bein' better." He kissed my forehead. "Really, Rina. You just seem to get into soooo much trouble."

"And you just seem to find me when I get in that trouble." I grinned, kissing him back. "You're very helpful, Mr. Legend," I admitted.

He pulled me into a tight hug. It gave me goosebumps running up and down my arms. He started swaying, but let go quickly. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What happened?! Apollo!" He was holding his leg tightly.

_Larvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

"Lief! Why did you do that to Appy?!" I exclaimed, examining Apollo's leg.

_LARVAAAA!_

"Appy, stop moving!"

"What's going on here?" Nurse Joy walked in, looking at us with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my..."

"Lief – my Larvitar – bit Apollo," I explained, trying to be as calm as possible.

Nurse Joy nodded. "I see. Sit down, Apollo," the nurse said.

Apollo sighed, sitting down.

With him on my journey...that _'journey' _is going to take sometime.

_Aw, don't you think Apollo is so cute when he interacts with Larvitar?! You too?!_

_Yay for Appy! _

_-Rina_


End file.
